The Hyuga Clashes With Construction-4/26/16
Guest_NosaHyuga: Nosa lay on her back as the sun was beginning to rise and this time didn't flinch as its rays bursted through a crack in her curtains, she slowly turned away from the light and started getting off the bed and rubbed the sleep out her eyes as she walked out the room,stopping to see where she was going before she ran into a wall...or door, Tadashi happily trotted behind her on her way to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth.When she was done with her teeth she had gently nudged him out with her foot as she got in the shower, after a while she was done and nearly tripped over Tadashi as she was drying her hair , she sighed and walked around him and got dressed.Finally she headed down to the kitchen and went to the fridge,scanning for a quick bite for them to eat...once again they eat leftovers and quickly washed the dishes before leaving the house and locking the door behind her and locked the door,Tadashi once again by her side happily wagging his tail she smirked a little-''Well boy,it's time I go on another mission...one that probably won't stab me in the leg''- she said dryly and she walked stiffly,haven't moved this leg ever since that bandit mission flipping asses,''she thought as she walked her way towards the mission office and walked in leaving the four-legged companion outside,she looked around before speaking to one of the adults-''Heyo,I'm here to get a mission-she chirped out with a small smile,one of them looked into a folder and handed her a slip-'think you can handle it kid',she nodded her head-''No doubt about it''- and with that she said her thanks and walked out,after getting out the building she read the slip, turns out she gonna be helping out with a construction, that's new,she thought with a smirk on her face as she went on her way to the abandoned building.Some time had passed as she leapt from roof to roof before finally reaching her destination at a run-down house. Guest_NosaHyuga:She hopped down from a roof she had stopped on then walked over to the construction site,walking through the crowd was a mess but she finally managed to get through and stopped in front of one of the workers-''Yo,how's it goin', I was sent here to help you guys fix up this place''- she said as she cocked her hip to the side placing a hand on her hip-''mind telling me where the manager is?''- she questioned politely as she looked on the direction the worker had pointed in but not before she was questioned -'Sure you can handle it kid'- she huffed quietly under her breathed getting annoyed at being underestimated, she turned towards him with the biggest fake smile she could muster and returned an answer- You betcha- and with that she turned on her heel and walked towards the manager without any disturbances and paused in front of him,greeted and told him her reason for her being there and he nodded his head and looked at his clipboard before looking up at him-'Well first off, you can help gather up the tools that are just scattered everywhere then you could help some of the workers repair that remaining wall'- he responded as he pointed out the wall,she nodded her head and began on her two tasks.After a while she had gathered up most of the tools that were pretty much....everywhere,didn't think that a construction site would be so scattered...after retrieving the last few remaining tools,she was starting to get hot so she had taken off her hakama top and tied up her hair as she headed towards the house so that she could help with the remaining wall, she almost tripped on the way but she played it off silently thanking kami that no one saw that,letting out a sigh as she neared her destination. Guest_NosaHyuga: When she got there she decided to help the others with some else, first she had carried some floorboards so that the workers could fill in some missing floor pieces and in the process